


Electrified

by toxicmpreglover



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Blame team rocket, Eggs, Hybrids, M/M, Mpreg, Pikachu - Freeform, ash ketchum - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:46:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1344628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxicmpreglover/pseuds/toxicmpreglover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A team Rocket invention goes wrong, pikachu gets a wish granted, Ash is just aroused. Mpreg</p>
            </blockquote>





	Electrified

I Don't own anything but the fic, wish I owned pokemon but sadly I don't.

Merry Christmas even though I'm saying it late "D

Electrified

By Toxicmpreglover

Pikachu was a cute pokemon, with large dark eyes and silky fur and an attitude to boot, and if meowth was believed quite the mouth.

To Ash pikachu was best friend and battle partner, he could easily walk away from anyone but his main pokemon without a thought. He was sixteen now, and that meant six years with the little yellow pokemon always with him.

Mind you, under all the headings of there many shared adventures. This was a new one.

It made his jaw drop in shock, and felt his other head rise up to the occasion.

Once again a team rocket invention gone wrong. Pikachu got hit with it instead of captured and when the dust cleared...

Wow..

Pikachu was one smoking humanoid pokemon hybrid... and so very well quipped in his new glorious state.

"We'll be back!" Team Rocket screamed as there invention exploded sending them off as always.

"Pikachu," Ash gulped, realizing his bulged was very noticeable.

"Pika pi... Ash," Pikachu said, sounding strange saying his name English.

"Ash.. I'm so happy... This is what I wanted," Pikashu said glomping him once he got the hang of his new form.

"I'm just glad your okay," Ash responded, he then shivered as he realized that pikachu was giving a rather subtle electric pulse that was sending his neithers into a very happy perky dance.

"Mmmm.." Ash said in shock as Pikachu put his tongue down his throat and used hsi other furry hand down his pants to squeeze little.

"I'm going to enjoy this form as long as this," the hybrid purred.

OoOoo

Was it hours or days, actually coming to he realized it had probably been months.

Opening his eyes he stretched in Pikachus and his own new home far into the wilds, in an area humans rarely ever went. After pikachu claiming him for mating, they'd found out the hybrid form was infectious... Ash was now a pikachu-human hybrid and both of them were stuck like this.

"Hungry?" a voice asked worriedly, Ash smiled at Pikachu who had been gathering food for them.

"No, good for now," Ash smiled kissing his mate, he sometimes missed clothing but fur was freeing especially easier to get to mating.

"Soon," Pikachu mused placing his hands on Ash's rather huge swelled belly.

"You think as hybrids I'd at least have live births, I wonder how many eggs they'll be," Ash said rubbing his stomach, feeling the eggs forming within. They'd be Pichu hybrids, and he wondered how they's find mates. He also knew as hybrids they's grow and mature in months instead of years, but they's live as long or longer then humans.

"Maybe next time, after all we have a race to begin," Pikachu purred, and proved once again to his egg heavy mate that he could claim him still.

END


End file.
